Poisonous Flower
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Originally this was a single story, but because i feel like it this is a bunch of SaruMi one-shot or two-shots(i just made that up), but enjoy urself!
1. Chapter 1

**Poisonous Flower - Pairing Saruhiko x Misaki from Project K**

**Hi guyz! So yea i have read many fanfics from many other authors and decided to try to do one on my own. This one's about Saruhiko and Misaki, from K as we all know. So basically Saruhiko invited Misaki over to play this new game he bought, but what happens after?**

**First time, don't know what to say but contains adult content! Enjoy for those who like this pairing!**

* * *

"Hey there Mi~Sa~ki~~" Saruhiko grinned when he saw the redhead walking up the street.

"You again! Kuso Saru!" As usual Misaki had his bad attitude against him. But he didn't really mind. After all, it's his attitude like this that makes him fall even harder for his beloved Misaki.

"Say Misaki, do you want to come to my apartment? I bought a new game you might like." Obviously that wasn't his real intention.

"Hah? Why would I want to go to your place? And why should I play a game that you bought?" Heh. His love was so dense. That's another feature about him that Saruhiko really likes.

"Oh I see, little Misaki is too scared that he can't beat me in a game heh~~" If it was one thing about Misaki he knew, teasing him like this always worked.

"Huh? What did you just say?! I'll show you that I can beat you any time, any where!" Bingo.

**-At Saruhiko's apartment-**

"Was it always this clean? And it seems bigger. Saru? Oi Saru are you liste-"

Misaki's sentence was cut off by the sudden pair of lips on his, forcing his mouth to open. Saruhiko skillfully slid his tongue inside the redhead's mouth, exploring everywhere, and after what seemed like a century, Saruhiko broke off the kiss with a line of saliva connecting their lips.

"Teme-" Again, Misaki's sentence was cut off, not by a pair of lips but the sudden gravity shift.

"Oi baka Saru! Put me down you idiot!" Misaki started shouting at Saruhiko who put him over his shoulders and started walking over to his bedroom.

"Okay then~" Saruhiko stopped in front of his bed and dropped Misaki.

"What the hell was that you ba-" slender hands pushed him down on the bed and pinned his arms above his head as the redhead tried to speak. Saruhiko looked at him, straight in the eye filled lust and love.

"Misaki…" Saruhiko whispered huskily in his lover's ear and watched the redhead shiver at it.

"Your so cute Misaki…Makes me want to gobble you up…" Saruhiko smiled like a devil and started kissing Misaki again.

"mmmm…" Misaki didn't know why he was enjoying this, seriously the man was his enemy and they should be in a death battle right now, but somehow, this is making him feel…good.

"Misaki…" The taller man moaned into their kiss and chuckled slightly at the smaller mans shivering.

"You…baka Saru…" Misaki mumbled after separating their kiss for air.

"And you are my beloved Mi~Sa~ki…" Saruhiko loved saying his name that way. It always sends shivers down his spine. He kissed the redhead's chin, then nibbled at his neck and got a moan in response.

"Your voice…you know it really turns me on…" Misaki was about to say something in response when he felt something hard against him.

"You bastard are you- Ah!" Misaki couldn't help but gasp at Saruhiko sucking his nipple and lightly touching his erection.

"Look at your self…" Saruhiko kept licking, sucking, and nibbling on the shorter man's nipples and loving his gasps and moans in response.

"Shit…Stop teasing me…damn…" Misaki tried to force his moans back but only made it sound even more alluring.

"Don't try to hold it back, I want to hear your voice." Saruhiko kissed the redhead again and started trailing his fingers south. "What would you like me to do with this hmmm?" Saruhiko muttered in a quite tone as he began to rub Misaki's erection.

"ghh- oh shit…just…hurry up…"

"Of course…" With that being said, Saruhiko slowly zipped down Misaki's shorts, and slipped off his boxers along the way. Then, he started slowly pumping Misaki's erection, earning the sexy moans from the shorter male.

"mmm…" Misaki couldn't help but moan at the feel of Saruhiko's hands pumping him slowly. "Do it…better…"

"Sure." Saruhiko started moving his hands faster, and licked Misaki's precum away with his skilful tongue. "You taste sweet…"

"Shut up…ahh… damn" He's really skilful with his hands…and tongue…but I'll keep that to myself.

As Saruhiko's hand got faster, he could feel the shorter man's moans getting louder, and he knew that Misaki was close.

"Oh shit…I'm…Coming!"

Misaki's white seed spluttered all over Saruhiko's hands and his own chest. As Misaki tried to gain his breath, he watched the taller male take off his clothes and everything. Now they were both equally naked.

"Misaki…I don't think I can hold back…"

"Just hurry up kono aho Saru…"

With Misaki's agreement, Saruhiko pushed his fingers in front of Misaki still dripping with his cum. "Suck"

Misaki shivered at the command Saru gave him, not knowing why he liked it. But he still obeyed and started sucking on Saruhiko's fingers. He could feel his erection standing up again slowly. He blushed even harder thinking how perverted he was, getting hard just sucking Saruhiko's fingers.

With a string of saliva leaving the redhead's mouth, Saruhiko slowly rubbed his fingers around the virgin's entrance."I'll try and make this as comfortable as I can ne?" Misaki nodded shyly and had to squirm at the foreign feeling in his butt when Saruhiko stuck a finger inside him.

"I'm putting another one in…" Saruhiko stuck another finger in and started to stretch the virgin slowly.

"mmnnn.." Strangely, for Misaki it suddenly started to feel good, of course he would never admit it loud and clear.

"Just a little bit more…" Saruhiko tried to go a bit faster, searching for that special place.

"Yeek!" The taller man grinned evilly when he heard the shorter man's voice. "It's here I see…" he started using his fingers to rub against that spot trying to make his lover more comfortable.

"Ahh…Ahhh…shit…it feels…too good…" Misaki's moans were not quiet anymore, they were loud and seductive, and it only made Saruhiko break his patience.

"Wait what are you doing?" Misaki yelped as he was flipped on to his stomach, face stuffed into the soft pillow. He suddenly realised what was happening next as he felt something poking at his entrance.

"Wait…I don't think I'm ready ye-" the redheads voice was cut off by his own scream filled with pain and pleasure, his back arching off the bed as he felt Saruhiko suddenly pushed inside him.

"Teme…at least give me a warning…"

"Sorry, but you were too sexy." Saruhiko nibbled on his love's ear and waited for him to adjust to his length.

"It's okay now…you can move…" After a while, Misaki couldn't help but felt like he wanted more.

Without wasting a moment, Saruhiko started moving slowly, but immediately went fast because of how good he felt inside of Misaki. Inside him was like a burning oven, hot but also tight as hell, but that made him feel good.

"Ahh..Ahh…Ahhh…" the moans coming from the shorter male echoed in Saruhiko's apartment, only making the taller male move faster.

A sudden strike of pleasure struck Misaki as Saruhiko's manhood hit his pleasure spot. His loud moan was silenced by a pair of lips, their tongues danced together and saliva leaked from their mouths.

"nnn…shit…I'm almost there…" Saruhiko could feel his partners pleasure wave getting closer,because his no longer virgin hole was getting tighter and tighter, making Saruhiko grunt quietly, knowing his own was approaching.

"Saru…Saru…Saru..I'm…" a slender finger pushed against Misaki's lips and the redheads confused eyes stared at the taller male's eyes.

"Call me Fushimi." His voice was slightly different because of his attempt trying to hold back his grunts.

"Fushimi, Fushimi, Fushimi….I'm coming Fushimi!" Misaki screamed with pleasure as his orgasm hit him. Waves of pleasure followed and lasted for a long time. Saruhiko came at the same time his lover's hot cavern tightened tremendously, shooting his seeds inside and striking that spot once again, earning himself few more moans.

Saruhiko slowly pulled out of Misaki, and lay next to him, enjoying his artwork. Misaki still had trouble getting his breath back, eyes half lidded, face flushed and his chest rising and falling with every breath. The sight only made Saruhiko want to go again until they both fainted.

"you know, you're like a poisonous flower."

"Huh, the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"So beautiful, so sexy, yet so dangerous. And I just had to pluck you."

"Well you better take good care of me then you Saru."

A smirk climbed up his face. "of course, Mi~Sa~Ki!"

* * *

**So guyz i realised that some people have been following the story, or me, i can't tell. But anyways sudden note. If i get 5 reviews on this fanfic, Poisonous Flower, i will see if i can write a chapter 2 for this! If anyone wants they can suggest a K pairing as well! **

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poi****sonous Flower Chapter 2**

**Hi peeps! (it's my new word) Well thanks to a certain person's review, i have brought you another chapter of Poisonous Flower! Well yea i came up with this idea just another day. I really don't know for my nest one if i should do my one piece one, a chapter 2 of She's mine or another Levixeren one...*strains head and thin and overheats* ahh...well suggestions are greatly appreciated! So yea that's all from me (well more below anyways), now read!**

* * *

"Oi baka Saru! You home? I'm here to return the game I borrowed from you last time!" Misaki unlocked the door to Saruhiko's apartment with a special key made for him, only to find that it was empty. _Guess he's not home huh…_

Saruhiko's apartment was like usual, messy and dirty. Recently there's been a lot of activities around so he has to run round everyday, coming home late at night, getting up early again and the cycle repeats. Misaki haven't seen him for two week straight. _I kinda miss him…_

"Well since he's not here…and he probably hasn't been coming home for who knows how long…might as well put the game here and leave…" Misaki muttered to himself then got ready to leave but he stopped. He turned around again and looked around. Dishes were stacked like a mountain, dirt balls were rolling around and magazines lying around everywhere. The redhead thought about it for a while, his brain working at its fullest. _Should I clean it up? But it'll probably get messy again...But it's so messy right now...how would he get to his own bedroom in this dump…but would it seem girly of me? Mmmm…._

"Ahh whatever! I'll just clean it up!" Misaki let a yell of frustration then stepped back inside Saruhiko's apartment. He scrolled up his sleeves, leaned his skateboard to one side and got to work. The redhead spent almost two hours washing up all the dishes and wiping the kitchen bench. But what got him the most were the moss in the kitchen cupboards. _Moss?! Seriously..._

The redhead went to find the vacuum cleaner, during the process tripping over books and magazines three times. He was not in a good mood. After he furiously vacuumed Saruhiko's entire apartment, he picked up all of his magazines, and one of them caught his attention. It had his name Misaki written on it but in bold and capitals. Out of curiosity, he sat down and flipped open the first page. _This is!_

Pictures of himself entered his sight as he looked at each picture. There were all kinds: Ones of him sleeping, ones of him skateboarding, ones of him eating and some were him…doing _it _with Saruhiko. _That damn Saru..._

"Kuso Saru…once you get back I'll beat you to a pulp!" Misaki gripped the photo collection of him until it crinkled and his fury could be felt meters away. After thinking about how to kill Saruhiko in ten different ways, the redhead sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _But I guess I do miss him…baka Fushimi…_

"Hmm? Is this his shirt? Guess I forgot to put it away…" Misaki felt something next to his hand, and so he turned his gaze to see a pure white shirt by his hand. The redhead picked it up and stared at it. It was clean. Unlike his other dirty clothes lying around, this one was clean. _He must have accidentally pulled it out when he was looking for clothes to wear…aho._

Misaki stared at it for a while, then brought it to his face and instantly relaxed. It smelled like Saruhiko, and he felt like the man was here next to him. A small blush appeared on Misaki's face, as he remembered the last time they were joined together, that passionate night two weeks ago. _Fushimi…_

"Wait what am I doing! I feel like a perv!" The redhead blinked a few times and took the shirt away from him, feeling embarrassed even though no one was near by. He felt something annoying south, so he looked down at himself and he was getting an erection. _Seriously? Here? And after smelling Fushimi's shirt! I'm such a perv…_

"Well not like he's going to come back tonight…just a little bit." Misaki convinced himself using excuses, when he only wanted to jerk himself off with Saruhiko's scent. The redhead once again buried his face in the man's shirt, sniffing in a large amount of Saruhiko's scent. As he thought about him, Misaki moved his hand down, and unzipped his pants. Then he pulled down his boxers a bit to revealed his half-erect manhood.

"Saru…Fushimi…" Misaki's mumbles were muffled by Saruhiko's shirt, and he started slowly pumping himself. The redhead tried his best to remember the touches of Saruhiko, and his erection was now completely hard. His breaths started to get more uneven and louder, puffs of air was visible coming out of Misaki's lips. _I remember…he touches here a lot…_

"Hmm!..." Misaki used his thumb to press the tip of his hard-on, creating a new level of pleasure travelling through his body. Without him noticing, the redhead had gone faster and faster, wanting to release everything in one go. Knowing he was close, Misaki tried even harder to hold back his erotic moans. He was concentrating so hard, he didn't hear the clink of keys outside Saruhiko's apartment.

"Mmm…Fushimi…I'm!" With one last pump, white seeds spilled everywhere and covered Misaki and Saruhiko's shirt. Misaki panted and moaned quietly yet erotically, then he heard the door open. He turned his head sharply at a very surprised Saruhiko in the doorway, and right then, the redhead wanted to die in a hole. He was caught red handed in jerking himself off, using the man's shirt.

"Misaki…?" Saruhiko had finally come back form a long mission, and he was tired as hell. After he walked all the way back to his apartment, he'd planned to go straight to bed and sleep until tomorrow evening. But when he walked in, a loud moan of his name was heard and a very, very red Misaki was sitting on his own couch, just coming off his orgasm holding his own shirt. _Looks like I'm not going to sleep after all…_

"Saru…I came to return the game I borrowed…and I cleaned up while I was at it…and…" Misaki's face burned up instantly, and his brain was getting closer to malfunctioning. Saruhiko still had a surprised expression on, but soon it was replaced with an evil grin. _Shit._

"I'm sorry Misaki! I didn't realise you'd missed me that much! Let's make love until morning ne?" Saruhiko walked quickly over to Misaki had pulled him into a tight hug filled with happiness and love, ignoring the redhead struggling against him. Finally Saruhiko released Misaki, but then pulled him in for an intimate and lustful kiss. The man grinned when Misaki shyly returned the kiss, trying to match Saruhiko's kissing skills. This only made Saruhiko even happier as he leaned more into the kiss, one that seemed like would never end.

"Misaki…I missed you…your scent…your heat…you…" Saruhiko released Misaki from their romantic kiss then immediately pushed the redhead down into the softness of the couch, the weight of the two made them sink a bit but that didn't matter to Saruhiko. Straight away Saruhiko took off Misaki's hoodie, disregarding Misaki's words of denials. He planted short yet sweet kisses around the redhead's neck, then licked down until his collarbone when Misaki stopped Saruhiko with his force.

"I'll take it off myself…" Saruhiko smiled then got up to let the redhead take off his shirt, revealing skin that's too beautiful for words to describe. Misaki looked at Saruhiko then started taking off the man's clothes. Saruhiko didn't bother hiding his surprise, he looked at Misaki with a gaze of wonder. _Misaki…?_

"You're tired…so I'll do it…" Misaki mumbled and lowered his head, not wanting the man to see his blush. He could feel Saruhiko's grin, but he ignored it and kept taking off the man's clothes layer by layer. Once he finished he started kissing Saruhiko's pale skin, leaving kiss marks filled with love in places people where people wouldn't see it.

"Mmm…Misaki…" Saruhiko grunted under his breath when the redhead licked his skin, a small tinge of pleasure spread throughout his body. Misaki looked at the man teasingly then got back to work. Removing Saruhiko's pants and underwear smoothly, Misaki stopped slightly when the man's erection unveiled in front of him.

"Mmm…" Misaki moaned as he took Saruhiko's erection into his mouth, the feeling of something big inside his throat almost choked him. The redhead was an amateur at this, so he awkwardly moved his head up and down, trying his best to make this good for Saruhiko. _I'm sensitive around here…is he?_

With that thought in mind, Misaki released Saruhiko and used his tongue to tease the tip. Suddenly Saruhiko gripped Misaki's head and pushed him down, swallowing all of the man's hard-on. Misaki's gag reflex kicked in instantly and tried to get up but Saruhiko had a tight grip.

"Sorry…this is too seductive…I'm…" Saruhiko moaned and moved Misaki's head up and down as fast as he could, then spilled his love juice all inside Misaki's throat. Misaki was surprised at first at how fast Saruhiko came, but he tried his best to relax himself and let the man's love juice flow down his throat. _It's salty…_

"Misaki!" Saruhiko wondered why nothing was leaking out of Misaki's lips, and then he understood. Misaki had drunk it all. He quickly pulled out of the redhead's mouth, then looked at him with worry and confusion. _Why did he…_

"Kuh! Kuh! Did it…feel good?" Misaki coughed a few times, the sudden come of Saruhiko still choking him slightly. He peeked at the man then he knew it. _I'm screwed…_

"Misaki! I love you!" Saruhiko grinned happily then pulled Misaki on top of him. He lifted the redhead up slightly, lining himself up with Misaki's entrance that was already dripping wet, and his own manhood had stood up once again, leaking precum. Misaki didn't fight back, and he tried as well to make this as pleasurable for the both of them.

"Hmm! Your's is always…this big!" Misaki moaned and held it back when Saruhiko slowly pushed inside him, the nostalgic feeling of the hotness inside him filled the redhead once again. Misaki smiled a little, then started moving his hips. _I'll do it since you're tired…_

"Mi...saki…it's so tight…" Saruhiko moaned and moved his own hips a little, pushing up inside the redhead, wanting more of that tight heaven. He gripped the side of Misaki's thighs, then moved his own hips in rhythm with Misaki's.

"Ahh! Don't be so…fast…too good!" Misaki wasted no effort to hide his moans. The pleasure right now was immense, even better than the last time they'd done it. It was hard effort, being on top and moving his hips was hard, but it brought a different kind of pleasure. _Better…_

"Sorry Misaki…again…I…" Saruhiko felt his orgasm inching closer and closer, getting words out between grunts and moans to tell the redhead. Misaki only stopped for a bit and smiled with a ruby red blush on his face.

"It's oaky...come…" Saruhiko smiled back with love, then slammed his hips into Misaki, earning him self a scream of pleasure. Then he started up a fast rhythm, getting closer and closer to his end. _I'm…!_

"Fushimi!" With one last yell of pleasure, Misaki and Saruhiko came at the same time, their white seeds pouring out of their manhoods. Misaki sighed satisfyingly, then fell on top of Saruhiko and breather in and out, slowly regaining his breath.

"Misa…ki…" Saruhiko closed his eyes and held Misaki close to his body, but he knows he has to get up soon. Not to leave for work, but to carry Misaki to his bedroom and make love until nothing else mattered in the world, where they only cared about each other and were as close as possible.

"You really are…a poisonous flower…"

"Shut up and rest…"

"Nup. We have to go to my bedroom and make more love."

"Huh?! I'm too tired…"

"Too bad. I need to release all my love for you inside, you."

Misaki sighed and hugged Saru.

"Just do whatever you want…"

"Of course! Mi~sa~ki!"

* * *

**Well then i hope you guys enjoyed that :) . And yea well i still don't know what i'm gonna do next so again, suggestions are greatly appreciated! *Mumble* maybe i should make a poll... *normal voice* well whatever i do next you'll definitely see it by Monday! Hopefully Sunday though... But anyways, my new thingy to say at the end:**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poi****sonous Flower Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! I know i know, i should really work on my Shizaya fanfic but i started writing this one and yea, i just wrote. There are rude words in here so yea, i don't normally use rude words but with Misaki, maybe just this time. Another chapter of Poisonous Flower with my favourite pairing, Sarumi! I did write more since well, i got a lot of support from you guys, and especially DokidokiMariel46! Anyways i don't know which one i will update first, this or Shizaya one. I'll see what i feel like. Hope it is to your liking!**

* * *

"Uwa!" Misaki yelped and stumbled back, squinting his eyes at the strange mist that got sprayed in his face. Although he waved it away quickly, the redhead still breathed in a large amount of it. He cursed at himself for being so careless, but soon forget about it as he looked around, searching for a certain figure. _Damn that woman…and I even helped her for once!_

Misaki looked around for that figure he helped when she stumbled, then he just saw a suspicious person running into the alley across the street. Not wasting a moment, he ran and caught up with the mysterious woman. Even though he wanted to beat her up right now, taking into consideration that she was still a woman, he tched and pushed her against the wall.

"You damn woman! What the hell did you spray me with?!" the woman shivered and shook in fear, looking at the redhead straight in the eye with fear and helplessness in her eyes. Misaki softened his grip a bit, but still kept a strong hold.

"I-I w-was f-forced by a b-bunch of t-thugs! I d-didn't want t-to do t-this!" The redhead observed her, but there wasn't a single trace of lying in her gestures or expression.

"Who forced you!"

"I-I d-don't k-know! T-they d-didn't t-tell me…and…"

"What!" Somehow Misaki was feeling frustrated. Really frustrated and somehow, hot.

"T-they w-wanted m-me to s-say, 'enjoy yourself' to y-you…i-I d-don't k-know w-what t-though…"

"Tsk! Fuck…was it those guys…ugh!" Suddenly, a pain poked at Misaki and it grew bigger and more annoying, travelling through his body. _What the hell is this!_

"A-are y-you okay?"

"Go."

"B-but-"

"Just go!" _Ah…it's so hot…_

"Eee! Yes!"

"Damn it…better hurry to Izumo-san and see if he knows how to get rid of this fucking thing in my body…" Misaki cursed and started walking, feeling too unwell to ride his skateboard. The more steps he took, the more stranger it felt. The pain was slowly fading away, to something more…pleasurable.

"Agh! Fuck…" His heart boomed inside his chest, almost as if it was going to jump out. The redhead clutched his chest tightly, ignoring the questioning look from the people around him. Sweat started forming on his forehead, and with each step he took, it crawled down his flushed face and down his neck, making strands of his crimson hair sticking to his skin. _It's too hot…_

The sunlight almost felt like it burned his skin and flesh. Misaki was barely walking straight now, he staggered and only stood up because of the support of his skateboard. The redhead kept his eyes open by a thin line, just making sure he won't bump into anyone and get found out that he had an erection in his pants, already feeling wet. _So it was a fucking aphrodisiac…damn._

_Where am i? _

_Where am I even going? _

_Shit…now my legs are fucking weak…_

* * *

"Bored…everything is so boring…" Saruhiko had just gotten out, surviving a lecture from Awashima. Using the excuse of eating lunch, he snuck out and strolled down the streets casually, looking for a certain redhead to waste time on. _And…spotted!_

"Mi~Sa~Ki!" Saruhiko casually walked up behind his favourite redhead, saying his name in the usual way and hoping for Misaki's angry expression with a small blush. When the redhead kept walking, he tilted his head and tapped Misaki on the shoulder. Still no reply from the redhead, Saruhiko got annoyed and stepped in front of the redhead. _Misaki sure is acting strange today…_

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Mi~Sa~Ki! Why did you ignore me?"

"Huh? Oh it's just…you…baka Saru…" Saruhiko bent over a little and observed Misaki. He noticed the ruby blush, the heavily sweating, the parted lips, the messy hair, and the look. _Misaki?_

"…me."

"What?"

"Catch…me…" With that, Misaki's eyes shut and he fell, falling to the ground like a wilted rose. Saruhiko was definitely taken by surprise, but thanks to Misaki's reminder, he caught Misaki with his body. Unfortunately though, the man was prepared with a heavier impact, and while being surprised at how light the redhead was, he fell with him. _Shit!_

_**Thump!**_

* * *

"Ah~ah…what's wrong with you today Misaki?" Saruhiko sighed and turned his head slightly, a little blush creeping up his cheeks seeing Misaki's face so close up. But he frowned when Misaki didn't even try to get up or retort, instead he just laid there on top of Saruhiko. Realising they were still in the public, the raven-haired man quickly got up, lifting up Misaki in a princess hold and carried him home, ignoring the looks of bystanders.

* * *

"And…there we go…" After a tough struggle, Saruhiko finally got the redhead onto his bed inside his own apartment. He'd already called Awashima about taking the day off, hanging up before she could give him another lecture. He took off his coat and hanged it up, then walked over to his bed slowly and sat down next to a very red Misaki. Saruhiko looked at the redhead, and the frown stayed. Misaki's condition wasn't getting any better, in fact, it looked like he was feeling worse.

"Misaki? Are you awake?"

"Mmm…Saru…"

"I'm right here Misaki, what happened to you? You look even more pitiful than usual…not that I mind~" Saruhiko tried throwing a joke to see how Misaki would react, but he didn't even hear anything close to a grunt. The redhead just laid there, panting heavily and sweating rivers down his face.

"Take it off…"

"What?"

"My clothes…it's too hot…and the blanket…" The raven-haired man stared. He could not believe what Misaki just said. The usual "go die!"Misaki turned in a "take off my clothes" Misaki? But after a few minutes of thinking, it was easily solved.

"Misak Misaki…tsk tsk tsk, rare to see you getting drugged…oh I know! The opponent must have been a girl right?"

"Just take off my clothes…"

"…Do you even realise how seductive that line it?"

"…What?" Saruhiko's eyes darkened, but soon turned to a seemingly bright colour. The man looked at Misaki one last time, so he was sure that Misaki is absolutely sure of what he's going to do.

"But Misaki if I do th-" Misaki gritted his teeth and sat up in a flash, taking Saruhiko by surprise when the redhead pulled the raven-haired in for a deep, passionate kiss. Enjoying this, Saruhiko slowly took control and climbed on top of Misaki, not breaking the kiss at all. Their tongues linked, intertwined, fought and the only thing left was for them to merge as one. The scent of love floated around the room with Misaki breathing heavily, just releasing Saruhiko from their extra long kiss. He looked Saruhiko in the eye, and said something he would never, ever say again.

"Hurry the fuck up and get rid of this heat in my body!"

"…as you wish, Mi~Sa~Ki!"

* * *

**So yea... i know i left a cliffhanger there...or i could just leave it like that? I dunno, if i get reviews asking me to keep writing or i just feel like it then i will, but if not then i'll leave it like that. I mean, it's not a bad ending is it? Well, reader's wishes are my wishes *bows* anyways, i might be updating Shizaya fic next, if not then this one, or another new one :)**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poisonous Flower Chapter 4**

**hi guys. i'm sorry i kinda had this on hold since well, when i get new ideas i have to write it down immediately...but anyways, this is like a continuation to the previous chapter, and yea, basically a smut chapter. full of smut. I thought this would be short since well, theres only smut, but hey, look at all this i wrote XD anyways, i will be working on A Brunet, A Raven and A Song now, so yea, enjoy this smutty thing i've written!**

* * *

"Mn…nn…nmm…" Misaki moaned into the kiss, saliva slowly crawling down the side of his face as he did so. The redhead clung onto Saruhiko as if a matter of life and death, holding his body close to his own, desiring for more friction against his body. Saruhiko was grinning on the outside while responding passionately, but on the inside he was slightlyworried. _This drug is really strong…is Misaki going to be alright?_

"Saru…more…" Saruhiko flinched at the low voice Misaki was speaking in. He releasing the redhead for air, also to see what kind of expression Misaki had. It was definitely one that Saruhiko would've never expected to see. He couldn't really find words to describe Misaki's expression, but if he had to summarise it...very, very erotic.

"You asked for it…" Saruhiko murmured in the redheads ear, earning a cute shiver from the redhead. Misaki took off his jumper, then his shirt with his trembling hands, the drug definitely having a huge effect on him. Saruhiko watched with worry, but with his experience with drugs, he knew that this was the best way to get the drug out of Misaki's body.

"Saru…hmm!" A soft moan escaped lips of the redhead as Saruhiko gently bit his nipple, causing a small wave of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Saruhiko kept playing with Misaki's hardened buds with one hand, the other moving down his body, only touching the redhead slightly, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"You're already leaking wet here…and this hard too…" The raven-haired smirked and played with Misaki's erection, but like always, he only moved his hands slowly and lightly, definitely not enough for the redhead. Especially being drugged.

"Screw you…move…better…" Misaki's breaths were now ragged and with shorter intervals, puffs or air clearly visible near his lips. Saruhiko grinned and answered Misaki's demand with only faster and harder movements instead of words. The redhead, completely taken over by pleasure arched his back, and his body trembled. White liquid spilled out from the tip of Misaki's manhood, staining the bed sheets and Saruhiko's fingers.

"Already? Kinda fast don't you think?" The raven-haired looked at Misaki like a tease, then licked his fingers covered with redhead's white seeds with a mischievous look in his eyes. Misaki's body still trembled, but soon enough he glanced the raven-haired's way, also the visible bulge in his pants.

Misaki smiled playfully then reached out both his hands towards Saruhiko's pants, but suddenly his hands were grabbed and stopped by a powerful force. He looked up and saw again the mischievous glint in the raven-haired's eyes.

"Let's try something different this time…" With those low whispers, Saruhiko brought Misaki's hands behind him, and bond them together with his belt. The redhead couldn't really think clearly anymore, and blindly he bent over and let his instincts take over, using his teeth to unzip Saruhiko's pants. The delicious look made the raven-haired lick his lips, but decided to hold it in for now. _Misaki…I should really take a photo of this…_

"Hnn…ahh…" the redhead started to lick Saruhiko's stiff erection, the bond on his wrists making this harder, but somehow more pleasurable than usual. Without wasting a second, he licked his lips and took the tip inside his mouth. Saruhiko grunted at the friction and heat suddenly surrounding his erection, then he let a small grin climb up his face as he watched the redhead. The way Misaki moved his head, his tongue, and the expression on his face were all like an aphrodisiac to Saruhiko, the want to plunge his hotness inside the redhead only grew as time went.

"Hmm…ah…mmm…" Misaki didn't care what kind of lewd noises he was making. He only wanted more heat. More touch. More love. More sex. The redhead stared trying to swallow Saruhiko whole without gagging, and it was barely a success. His mouth was filled without any space left, and his teeth were probably lightly grazing Saruhiko's manhood. But seeing the raven-haired didn't complain, either he liked it or didn't care.

"Mi…saki…" Saruhiko's breaths became more and more ragged, each with shorter intervals. His hands were already in the crimson hair and gripping onto it tightly, making Misaki move his head more. Saruhiko knew his release was coming soon, but it didn't look like Misaki would stop anytime soon, so he just let it be and released it all inside the redhead's mouth.

"Mmm!" Misaki was surprised at Saruhiko suddenly thrusting inside his mouth, but when the liquid flowed inside his mouth, he did his best to relax and slowly swallowed the warm liquid down his throat. After a few gulps, he looked up at the raven-haired, eyes clouded with a layer of lust. Saruhiko sighed in defeat and pushed the redhead down, now on top and ready to eat his prey.

"Misaki. Suck." Saruhiko brought his fingers in front of the redhead's lips, and used his voice in a low and sexual way, giving out a demand that only needed approval. Misaki shivered and silently obeyed. He stuck out his tongue, first to lick the tip of the raven-haired's finger, sending a small electric shock down Saruhiko's hands. The redhead kept licking, now with more wet sounds and taking in all of Saruhiko's fingers. The sight was truly beautiful for the raven-haired, his lust for the redhead only growing bigger and bigger.

"Now then, my turn to pleasure Misaki..." Saruhiko spoke with casual in his tone as he moved his fingers downwards, covered with an invisible coat of saliva. Eventually, he poked his fingers at Misaki's entrance, his underwear already long gone. The redhead moaned, not enough pleasure as the raven-haired only rubbed his hole.

"Hur-Haa! Too…fast…" As Misaki tried to word his discomfort, Saruhiko caught the moment and stuck his fingers in. The redhead moaned loudly, his voice echoing inside Saruhiko's apartment. The raven-haired grinned and moved his fingers around, stretching it apart and stimulating the redhead, making him experience a new level of pleasure.

"I reckon that's enough. I do want to be inside my beloved Misaki soon~" The raven-haired grinned and leaned over. He positioned himself, and with one swift push, he was in. _Tight as usual…_

"Ah! Uwa! Saru…hmm…" Loud moans escaped Misaki's open lips, but his mind was way too clouded right now to hold them in. Saruhiko's breathing was now quick and low, husky yet somehow like music to the redhead's ears. He reached out his arms and wrapped them tightly around the raven-haired, bringing their bodies closer, almost melting together in this unbearably enjoyable heat.

"Hnn…ah…Misaki…" Saruhiko's face was wrenched, but it was not out of pain. It was out of the immense pleasure he was feeling right now that could send him to heaven. When the redhead wrapped his arms around him, he stopped for a split second to let a small grin surface. _Cute…my Misaki._

Saruhiko pounded into Misaki even harder, with more force and more power, but also with more want. The want to give Misaki pleasure, to make him love him even more, added with the want to get rid of the drug inside his body as soon as possible. To return Misaki to the usual Misaki, the Misaki who always glared at him, the Misaki who always averted his eyes when they kissed, the Misaki who always tried to hide his moans, but also, the Misaki who would always call him baka Saru. _Misaki…_

"I love you." Saruhiko planted a small kiss on top of Misaki's forehead, then continued his violent yet pleasurable movement inside of the redhead. Misaki's back arched, now his moans were already shouts of pleasure. Saruhiko grunted feeling the redhead clench tight around him. He knew Misaki will have his pleasure release soon, so he in response thrusted even faster, himself almost there.

"Saru…ha…al…ready…no…saru..fu..shimi…I'm!"

"Hnn…mmm!…ha…" Saruhiko grunted, a small moan escaping his lips, releasing all of his white seeds inside the redhead. Misaki didn't care anymore. He screamed, releasing all of him over his own and the raven-haired's chest. The pleasure, the small amount of pain, the heat and the man on top of him. Nothing else really mattered. Right now, all he wanted to do was fall into the softness of the bed, let his eyelids fall and have a small nap. _Just…a…small one…_

* * *

"Misaki? Oi Misaki!" Saruhiko gathered his breathing, then realised that the redhead wasn't moving at all. A worried expression quickly filled Saruhiko's face and he gently slapped the redhead's face first. When he heard the light snores Misaki was letting out, he felt like his whole body collapsed and he chuckled.

"Ah…what am I going to do with you…" the raven-haired sighed and slowly pulled out from Misaki's slender body, still flushed red and covered with sweat. Saruhiko smiled, not the usual smirk or grin, but a smile. A smile of relief, and a smile of satisfaction. _Now then…_

"Mmm…Saru…" As Saruhiko got up to get dressed, Misaki mumbled in his sleep and he unconsciously grabbed Saruhiko's arm, causing the man to stop his movements. The raven-haired's eyes widened in surprise, since this was something the normal Misaki would ever do, but a grin rose and he lied back down, deciding to enjoy himself for now. Saruhiko wrapped his arms around the small body of Misaki, and whispered,

"_You're always mine,"_

"_My precious yet dangerous,"_

"_Poisonous Flower."_

* * *

**Well yea...another smutty thing i wrote. i don't even know when i started becoming this dirty...but oh well, i kinda enjoy it so meh XD so yea, i will be working on my ereri fanfic form now on~~ and yea, i know i've said things about a zoroxsanji one, but i somehow have absolutely no motivation to write that, so yea. but it will come! sooner or later...i just have a bunch of ideas lying around but somehow without any motivation to write any of them...but for u guys, i will! anyways, sorry i talk a lot, but now,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~~  
**


End file.
